Take A Shot
by Addison Griffin
Summary: Clarke Griffin is the star of her high school soccer team. Lexa Woods is the average teen girl who wants to know the soccer star. So what does she do? Becomes one of the team managers.
1. Chapter 1

Lexa was never good at sports. She'd tried track, basketball and even soccer, but she her coordination was level 0. She was built for it, but her body just hated to work with itself and she would consistently trip and kick the ball the wrong way. So after 8th grade, she decided she enjoyed watching sports much more than playing them. Her favorite by far was soccer. She wasn't afraid to admit that she loved watching the fight for the ball and watching people get knocked on their asses. She especially liked watching the star of the team, Clarke Griffin, knocking people down and scoring goals left and right. She'd always wanted to know her at least be friends with her, but she was too shy and the blonde was kind of intimidating to be around. With her athletic build and piercing blue eyes. Not to mention the fact that they were in two completely opposite friend groups.

"You so have a crush." Anya teased as she caught Lexa staring across the cafeteria at the blonde laughing with her friends.

"I do not." Lexa tried to defend herself as she grabbed a french fry and completely missed her mouth.

"You might want to close your mouth before she catches you drooling from over there." Anya said.

"If you want to know her so bad, why don't you just talk to her?" Echo asked from across the table, "She's in my chemistry class and she's really not that scary."

Lexa sighed and turned to her friend, "Have you seen her?"

"Who hasn't?" Echo asked rhetorically, "But seriously I've been partnered up with her and she's kind of a weirdo. Just your type."

Lexa stuck her tongue out and tossed a ketchup covered fry at Echo's face. Echo swatted it away, "You seem to forget I play volleyball, I'm used to things coming at my face."

Lexa just rolled her eyes again and rested her chin in her hand, swirling a fry in ketchup. Maybe they were right, maybe she wasn't as scary as she seemed. Echo seemed to get along with her so why couldn't Lexa? After months of passing the bright blonde hair and blue eyes without a word in the hallway, why couldn't she just get over herself and talk to her? Since when was Lexa Woods shy? She wasn't.

Until it came to the blonde soccer player.

Lexa had had many crushes over the past few years and was never afraid to talk to them. She was always so confident when it came to talking to anybody and she most of the time never said anything stupid or weird. And when she did, they just laughed it off and said something even weirder. One of those crushes she dated for six months, Costia, before she moved to California. They broke up on good terms, neither of them thinking they could keep a long distance relationship.

Even with Costia she was never this shy or nervous around her. This only made her think she was crazy. Being this into someone you can't even say one word to them without freezing up and stuttering. And feeling like a complete idiot.

"Lex, I have an idea." Anya's voice pulled Lexa from her thoughts.

"What would that be?"

"Be one of the soccer team managers. Clarke's best friend is one of them so..."

"That's actually not a bad idea for once." Lexa replied.

Anya dramatically put her hand to her heart and gasped, "For once? Are you saying you doubt me?"

Lexa rolled her eyes, "No, never."

She was about to toss another fry in her mouth when the blonde beauty herself walked by adjusting her duffle bag on her shoulder and rolling her ocean blue eyes at something the brunette with her said. Lexa watched them walk to the doors of the cafeteria where the brunette waved to the blonde before walking away. Lexa was definitely not prepared for what happened next. A tall brunette boy walked up to her, put his arms around her waist and place one hand on her face before kissing her.

"Lex, close your mouth." Anya said quietly.

Lexa wasn't listening to her as she watched the two walk back into the cafeteria hand in hand, smiling and laughing at something. Lexa closed her mouth just as the two walked by. She was sure the death glare on her face wasn't going to help anything, but the two were too busy in lovers land to notice.

How had she never known that star soccer player was dating star baseball player, Bellamy Blake? They were only the most popular couple in the entire school.

"Your sister left. She said something about not wanting to third wheel the two of us while we ate each others faces." Clarke told Bellamy as they sat back down at the now empty table.

Bellamy smirked, "That doesn't bother me."

Clarke giggled before he pulled her face to his and kissed her once more, "You'd think after 8 months she'd be used to it, but..."

The continued there make out session until they were rudely interrupted by the bell ringing, "Sorry, babe, duty calls."

Clarke pouted, "Can't we just ditch?"

"I would love to, but if I skip anymore of Martinez's classes he's going to write me up and we both know that if I'm grounded we won't be doing anything fun." Bellamy said, wiggling his eyebrows at her, grabbing her hand and pulling her up from the table. They both picked up their sports bags before relocking hands and leaving the cafeteria.

It didn't go unnoticed by Clarke the green eyes that watched her leave. She had no idea who she was, but she did know she had some pretty eyes. Eyes that were always on her. Clarke always acted like she didn't see anything and it didn't matter anyways, she was with someone. That probably only made green eyes more jealous. If she had a crush that was. Clarke always had people staring and stumbling before her. She was the soccer team captain, the star player her entire high school career. If people were staring it was because they wanted to be her. They wanted her relationship. To them her life was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Lexa's first practice. She walked in and was greeted by a brunette around the same height as her. She new her as Octavia from what Anya had said about her. She was Clarke's best friend and probably one of the most bubbly people Lexa had ever met. She seemed to be the complete opposite of Clarke, but maybe opposites did attract in a way.

"Why don't you play?" Lexa asked.

Octavia laughed, "I tried in 8th grade but kicked the ball so wrong and nailed Clarke in the back of the head, giving her a concussion. And I really didn't want her pay me back for that one."

"She hasn't tried to pay you back?" Lexa raised her eyebrow.

"Oh no, she purposely kicks balls at me every day." Octavia said, checking the time on her phone. 3:12. Clarke was almost late.

Just as Lexa was about to say something back, the blonde herself came running in, tying her hair up into a ponytail. Octavia crossed her arms, "You know, if you stopped making out with my brother for two seconds, you wouldn't be late."

Clarke rolled her eyes at her best friend, "I'm not the last one here."

Octavia rolled her eyes in return, "You only beat Harper and Zoey."

"You remember that concussion you gave me?" Clarke asked, putting her hands on her hips and staring down Octavia.

"Yeah." Octavia replied, biting her lip.

"You might want to watch your head."

Octavia rolled her eyes and groaned, "I do that anyway."

"Good." Clarke stated, smirking quickly at Lexa before taking off to join the other girls. Lexa nearly collapsed from that. Just a stupid smirk and her heart was beating faster and the butterflies were back in her stomach. And Clarke knew exactly what she was doing.

When Lexa had finally calmed down she turned to Octavia, "So she's dating your brother?"

Octavia groaned, "Yeah, it's gross."

Lexa laughed louder than she wanted to, earning her a glare from Octavia as they sat down on the grass of the soccer field. Octavia smacked her arm defensively, "It's not funny. I come home and they're just making out on the couch. That's how I found out they were dating too."

Lexa laughed again, but made sure to cover her mouth, "They didn't even tell you?"

"Nope and then they thought it was the funniest thing ever. My own mother thought it was funny."

Lexa was trying desperately not to laugh, "What happens if they break up?"

"We would be avoiding my house at all costs." She said, "But those two are so into each other it would take something major to get them to breakup."

"Geez, Griffin." Octavia said, watching as Clarke walked over after practice with her knee bleeding from the turf. Lexa had never seen a group of girls be so competitive during a practice. They had been doing drills that turned into games between the JV and Varsity. Clarke and Harper had been going at the ball when Clarke hooked her foot the wrong way on Harper's ankle and tumbled to the ground, sliding a little and basically ripping open her left knee.

"What? This is nothin'" Clarke said, sitting down next to Octavia and taking out the remaining pieces of turf that were stuck. "You should see Harper's arm."

Kane, the head coach then came over carrying the first aid kit. "Griffin, if you rip open your leg the week before the first game-"

"Yeah, yeah. Coach I know, but it's really not that bad." Clarke said, waving him off as he grabbed her leg. Several minutes later he had her knee wrapped up and most of the blood cleaned up.

"You know if you injure something else, you're mother will kill me." Kane said. "And it doesn't help that you don't have your brace on."

Clarke rolled her eyes at the look he was giving her, "My sister took it out of my bag when she was looking for something this morning and I forgot to grab it."

"Come on, Griffin, we'd hate for you to tear something in practice." Octavia muttered in Clarke's ear as her and Lexa took the water back to the school. Octavia stopped and stuck out her arm to help Clarke up. Once she was up, the three made their way back to the school. Octavia and Lexa were going on about how Clarke was dating her best friend's brother and how somewhere in the girl code there was a rule against it.

"Do you try to turn everyone against me?" Clarke asked.

"No, definitely not." Octavia replied sarcastically, "Only Lexa."

"Fantastic."

Octavia pulled her arm around Clarke's shoulder, kissing her cheek, "You love me."

"I'm gonna pelt you with a ball."

"Oh, I know. But you still love me."

Clarke rolled her eyes, "you're really testing that right now."

Octavia dramatically put her hand on her chest and scoffed, "Rude."

Clarke shrugged, "I've said worse to you."

"True, maybe I'll just replace you with Lexa."

Now it was Clarke's turn to dramatically scoff, "Rude."

Lexa was nearly taken down a second later by Anya running up and wrapping her arms around her in a bear hug, kissing her cheek, "What up, bitch?"

Lexa squirmed out of her arms, giving her a disgusted look, "You're so sweaty."

"I just ran hurtles for two hours." Anya said.

Lexa rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well hug me after you shower."

"Clarke! Get off of me." Octavia shrieked as the blonde jumped onto her back, wrapping her arms around her neck and screaming triumphantly.

"You didn't fall down this time." Clarke giggled in Octavia's ear. Octavia rolled her eyes as the four girls made their way to the front of the school.

Octavia groaned, "You do this to me everyday and you're just as sweaty every time."

Clarke giggled and kissed Octavia's cheek, "This is my way of making you fit because you have no coordination."

"I'll drop you." Octavia threatened.

"You do that and you'll get a lot worse than a ball to the head." Clarke returned, evilly smiling as Octavia rolled her eyes and kept walking. Octavia turned enough to see Lexa, "You see what I put up with?"

Lexa giggled, "Seems tough. But I have this one over here who gets mad when I don't text her every second of the day."

This earned Lexa a smack on the arm, "I'm not that bad, I just know you don't have anything else to do."

Lexa smacked her once again, "I do shower."

"You've texted me while you were in the shower before."

"Yeah and do you remember what happened?"

Anya bit her lip, trying to hold back a laugh, "You dropped it and your parents almost killed you because they had to get you a new phone."

"Exactly."

"But it was kind of funny."

Lexa glared at her best friend, "Yeah because it wasn't your phone."

Anya nodded, "You're right, but still."

"Why are you carrying my girlfriend?"

"That's a good question big bro." Octavia replied as Bellamy walked over in his baseball uniform, covered in dirt. "Don't try to kiss her while she's on my back."

"Drop me, you die." Clarke threatened with an icy glare at Octavia before turning to Bellamy with a sweet smile, "Hi, babe."

 **If someone posts a review, I'll post the next chapter. I really want to know what you guys think.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Lex, stop staring." Anya whispered to her best friend. The two were standing by their lockers just after school before they needed to get to practice. Clarke and Octavia were standing on the opposite side of the hall grabbing last minutes things from their lockers and Lexa definitely wasn't staring at Clarke's very blue eyes. And she definitely wasn't watching how she she smiled when she laughed.

Lexa felt her cheeks heat up as she quickly turned to face Anya, "I wasn't staring."

Anya raised her eyebrow, "Really? What would you call it?"

"Shut up." Lexa muttered.

"At least wait till practice when she's more than two feet away from you." That was the last thing Anya said before picking up her bag and taking off for the locker room to change. Lexa was still staring, unable to take her eyes off of the way Clarke's hair curled at the ends and how her eyes lit up when she smiled. The one thing she hated was how her eyes lit up when Bellamy was around. She felt bad for thinking it, but she kept hoping he would do something that would make them break up so she maybe had a chance with her.

Lexa couldn't help but notice Clarke's demeanor change and suddenly she wasn't looking so happy. Octavia was giving her a confused look and Lexa managed to catch what her said, "Wait, he didn't tell you? Oh my god, he's going to kill me for spilling to you. He was probably planning on telling you-"

"How long have you known about this?" Clarke asked, fire in her eyes.

"Not that long, but we should probably get going, don't want to be late." Octavia said quickly before rushing off and leaving Clarke standing alone. Looking very pissed off about something. Lexa thought about going over to her, but thought better.

Several minutes later Lexa and Octavia were standing in the gym checking people's names off as they arrived. They weren't surprised when Clarke showed up last, throwing her hair into a ponytail. She looked mad and Octavia knew not to push it, so she just stood quietly with Lexa next to her.

"Would you stop acting weird? I'm fine."

Octavia raised her eyebrow at the blonde, "Really?"

Clarke rolled her eyes and shrugged, "Yeah, I'm just gonna pretend the soccer ball's his head and then talk to him after practice."

Clarke ran off and Octavia turned to Lexa with a devious smile, "ooh, first fight."

"And you're happy about that?"

"Well, no, but if he makes her cry my mom won't ground me for kicking his ass." Octavia said with a shrug.

Lexa just nodded, "I guess that works."

"Well, you break my best friend's heart and I break your face."

"I would hate to be on the receiving end of that."

Octavia smiled, "Bellamy's gonna wish I didn't exist if there is one tear on her face because of him."

Lexa was mentally taking notes. Don't break her heart or Octavia would break her face. Even though she knew it was basically a one in a billion chance that they would ever be together in the first place. But a girl could dream couldn't she?

"Lexa, duck!" Octavia called as she rushed over and shoved Lexa out of the way of a ball for the third time. Clarke was so mad to the point that her aim was off and she was kicking balls really hard in her and Lexa's direction, but for once Octavia knew she wasn't intentionally doing it. She was just kicking the ball super hard and not caring where it was going.

"At least she's getting some of her anger out now." Octavia said, sitting on the grass next to Lexa. Making sure the water was filled and ready for the girls as they took a quick break.

"Better?" Octavia asked as she handed a water bottle to a very sweaty and exhausted.

Clarke just gave her a look that unmistakably said no and that Bellamy should be prepared. Octavia just nodded before taking the bottle back from Clarke who took off immediately.

Octavia sat back, leaning on her hands, "Yep, she's pissed."

"You just want an excuse to beat up your brother." Lexa pointed out.

"That is very true and if she cries, it has to be really bad because she's not a crier." Octavia said, "And the last time she cried was when someone crashed into her during a game last year and sprained her knee. I almost cried just watching it. Not to mention the sound it made."

Lexa physically cringed at the thought, "That sounds terrible."

"Yep and now she's stuck with that brace."

***

"I don't get why you wouldn't just tell me this." Clarke said, standing with her arms crossed.

"I was going to, I don't know why you're making this a bigger deal than it is." Bellamy said, running his hand through his hair nervously.

"Not a big deal?" Clarke snapped, "We've been planning college ever since we started dating because we didn't want to do the long distance thing."

"I can't help that I got accepted into NYU, Clarke."

"That's so not the point. I shouldn't find these things out from your sister."

Bellamy was trying hard to avoid her fiery stare. He never wanted to hurt her, but why couldn't she see that this was a good opportunity for him?

"Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"Because everything that we've talked about for months is just being pushed aside!" Clarke shouted, "Every long distance relationship always ends because someone loses interest or because someone cheats."

"So you don't trust me?" Bellamy asked, now it was his turn to be mad. He thought that she would be happy for him and even trust him not to do something. Not think that low of him.

"That's not what I'm saying."

"That's what it sounded like to me, Clarke. I'm not like other guys, but if that's what you think-"

Clarke cut him off, "I never said you would do that. It's just the truth about long distance relationships."

Bellamy rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his hair, trying to breathe to calm himself down, "I don't get why you can't just trust me about this. It's four years of our lives."

"That's not the point. Did you even think about me with this? How I'd feel being left here?"

"I didn't think you'd be this way about it, but yeah I thought about you." He said, "Maybe we should both just go before we say things we don't mean."

Clarke nodded, wordlessly before they both split in opposite directions to find their cars. Clarke tossed her bag in the back seat before climbing and quickly heading home, rushing up the stairs to jump in the shower.

Bellamy on the other hand, tossed his stuff in the car and headed for Miller's party. It was Friday night, party night. He needed this to keep his mind off of the fight he'd just had. Drinking was probably the best way to forget at least for a little while.

Before Bellamy knew it, the alcohol was taking affect and he found himself talking with a very beautiful blonde. They were talking at the keg and having a good time with each other. Soon he found himself taking her hand.

He looked up to her and she just bit her lip and nodded her head at him. He took this as a yes and continued to take her hand and pull her up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms that wasn't occupied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, guys your reviews make me so happy and you have actually given me some good ideas that I'm going to try and put into the story. I have several chapters written and you guys have made me so happy that I'm going to triple update. Don't kill me after this chapter, it was just an idea that I had so...**

Octavia weaved her way through the crowd of people, trying to find her way to the keg. On her way she bumped into a tall brunette.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry-"

"Relax, it's a little crowded." Octavia found herself eye to eye with very beautiful brown eyes. "I'm Raven by the way."

"Octavia."

Raven smiled at her, "I'm assuming you're trying to get to the keg?"

Octavia nodded as the girl took her hand and pulled her forward. Octavia came to a sudden halt as she caught sight of her older brother standing near the keg with a blonde that definitely wasn't Clarke. She told herself to calm down and that he was allowed to talk to people.

"Octavia-" Raven had stopped tugging on her wrist as she turned to the frozen brunette and found what she was looking at, "Is that your boyfriend?"

"No, that's my brother. My brother who has a girlfriend." Octavia was having a hard time with this. Bellamy didn't seem to be doing anything wrong, but the blonde looked to have other ideas as she flirted with him. And he didn't even try to tell her off. "And the girlfriend happens to be my best friend."

"Where is she?" Raven asked curiously.

"She's probably at home. They had a huge fight." Octavia said, finally taking her eyes off of the two, "You know i've never seen you before."

"I just moved her a week ago. I live next door." Raven said.

"When are you starting school?"

"Monday."

"At least you'll know someone." Octavia said, slightly distracted by what she had just witnessed. If Bellamy cheated with that girl. It would be a lot more than his face that would be broken.

Raven smirked, "I guess it's a good thing I came to this party."

Octavia smirked back, "I guess so. Let's get a drink."

Raven grabbed onto Octavia's arm and the two headed to the keg where Bellamy and the unknown blonde had disappeared. Octavia scanned the room and didn't see them anywhere until she saw the flash of blonde hair disappear around a corner up the stairs. She could feel anger bubbling up inside her. She could not believe he would do this to Clarke. She didn't care how drunk he was. This would for sure break them. This would break Clarke's heart and Octavia definitely wasn't going to just sit back as her heart shattered into a million pieces. She was going to break Bellamy into a million pieces and then do her best to put the pieces of Clarke's heart back together.

Now she had to make a decision. Tell Clarke or wait for Bellamy to tell her. Neither option seemed good, but she assumed that Bellamy wouldn't just tell her.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Clarke was laying on her stomach with her arms around one of the many pillows on her bed. "I know something's going on because you've been quiet ever since you got home."

Clarke sighed deeply before turning to face her mother who was sat next to her on the bed, "Bellamy's going to NYU and we got in some stupid fight over it."

"Couples fight all the time. I'm sure you two will be fine."

Clarke sighed, "What if he leaves and forgets about me?"

"Honey, you two just need to talk things out. He's not going to just magically forget about you."

"I cannot believe him." Octavia said, angrily as she watched Bellamy holding hands with Clarke, acting like nothing happened.

"That's the girlfriend?" Raven asked before shrugging, "She's pretty, why would he want anyone other than her?"

Octavia was fuming. How could he do this to Clarke? He was not only making her smile, but he was hiding something from her.

"What's up? You've had that scowl on your face all day." Lexa said, dropping the soccer ball bag down before turning to Octavia.

"My brother's an asshole and like I said before, one tear on her face because of him and he'll be in a lot of pain."

"What did he do?"

"Some pretty girl at a party on Friday." Octavia said sassily. "And he's acting like nothing happened."

"It's been 3 days if you don't tell Clarke, I will." Octavia snapped at her brother jumping as she heard someone behind her.

"Tell me what?"

Octavia shook her head at her brother and turned to her best friend, "This is all you, big brother."

Octavia spun on her heel and made her way down to the gym to get the practice stuff ready. She knew after the talk she would be kicking her brother's ass while trying to put the pieces of Clarke's heart back together. Octavia knew it was bad when Clarke never showed up for practice and she did everything she could to get out of the practice but couldn't until nearly two hours later, just before practice was out. She told Kane that something happened with Clarke and that her and Lexa needed to go ASAP.

They made a quick break up food run before finally getting to Clarke's house where her mom let them in and just sadly pointed up the stairs.

Lexa and Octavia walked up the stairs and stopped in the doorway watching as Clarke leaned into her dad's arms, tears running down her face. Jake noticed the two girls before Clarke did and whispered something her ear before getting up to leave. As he left he muttered something about Bellamy needing to run.

Lexa and Octavia then ran over to Clarke and attacked her in a bear hug, "Guys, I still need to breathe."

Lexa was the first to let go and hold up the bags of food, "Who needs to breathe when you can just eat?"

Clarke just shrugged, "True."

Octavia and Lexa just smiled at each other before taking spots on either side of her and tossing the bag of m&m's at her. Several minutes passed and they found themselves watching The Notebook because Clarke was in the mood to cry over someone else's love life.

Octavia as usual was the first to fall asleep that night, leaving Clarke and Lexa to finish another sappy romance movie alone. Lexa was leaning on Clarke, her heart almost beating out of her chest from being this close to her crush. Octavia had groaned when Clarke whined about how Octavia never would do her hair for her. That's what lead to Lexa braiding Clarke's hair and Octavia falling asleep with one final eye roll.

Clarke narrowly missed hitting Lexa in the face as she shot up in fright from her alarm clock blaring at 5:30 the next morning. She went to get out of bed, earning her a groan from both girls as she carefully crawled over Octavia and stumbled onto her feet. She made her way over to her closet and grabbed her white sundress before making her way into the bathroom and stumbling into the shower still half asleep.

30 minutes later she got out of the shower and was soon bent over the toilet puking her guts out. A few minutes later she had managed to get dress and brush her teeth without another puking episode. Apparently Octavia had heard because she was eyeing Clarke suspiciously when she walked out of the bathroom.

"What?" She asked, noticing that Lexa was giving her the same look. "Would you two stop looking at me like that. I'm fine."

Octavia rolled her eyes, "You didn't sound fi-"

Before she could even finish her sentence, Clarke was rushing back to the bathroom, but with Octavia close behind her, crossing her arms as she leaned on the sink, "Fine, huh?"

Clarke managed to get to her feet, pushing Octavia out of the way to grab her toothbrush. "I probably just ate something I shouldn't have. I'm fine."

"This is really gross and I don't need details, but did you and my brother ever you know?" Octavia asked, grimacing at her own words.

"Once or twice." Clarke said shyly as she now had two girls watching her like this was some sort of interrogation.

"When was the last time."

"A month ago?" Clarke replied questioningly. "I'm not pregnant if that's what you're getting at."

Octavia raised her eyebrow at her.

"I'll even take a pregnancy test to prove to you that I'm not pregnant."

Clarke's heart was beating so fast and her hands were shaking as she paced in the girls bathroom, Lexa standing guard to make sure no one came in. Octavia was standing by the sink checking to see how much time was left.

She was so sure 4 hours ago that she wasn't pregnant, but now that she was standing here, she wasn't so sure. Maybe Octavia was right, maybe she was pregnant. Just thinking about it made her legs want to give out under her weight. She was seventeen and captain of the varsity soccer team. She couldn't be pregnant. Not to mention the fact that her and Bellamy had just broken up less than 24 hours ago, how was she supposed to tell him?

Clarke was pulled from her thoughts as Octavia told her it was time. She wanted to just go over and look at the test but couldn't bring herself to and Octavia sensed this. She turned to look at the test. Clarke could tell what the answer was just by the look on her face as she turned around. A look that said everything Clarke was dreading.

She felt her whole world crumbling around her. This was not happening. This could not be happening. Clarke buried her face in her hands, letting the tears flow. She soon felt two pairs of arms wrapping around her. A few minutes passed and the three were split apart by the bell signaling the end of lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

"I went to the doctor and she said I can still play as long as I'm careful and don't over do it." Clarke told Octavia as she passed by her and made her way into the gym, tying her hair up into a ponytail.

Clarke had found out she was pregnant 3 days ago and she was not letting this baby stop her. She didn't want anything to happen to it, but she didn't see any reason why she couldn't play soccer. If she didn't do anything drastic, what was the problem?

Clarke even had her aunt take her to the doctor just to be sure. Octavia and Lexa looked like they weren't believing anything she was saying, but neither of them were going to get in her way. Lexa especially after Octavia had muttered something about the hormones being crazy and not wanting to get a soccer ball straight to the face.

Clarke had also threatened her life if she said anything to Bellamy. So that was always comforting.

Octavia watched Clarke like a hawk the entire practice, noticing that Clarke was taking it considerably easier than she normally did and this didn't go unnoticed by Clarke who would send her the occasional smirk before sending a soccer ball sailing through the air.

"See, I told you it was fine." Clarke said with a smirk as she passed Octavia and made her way to the locker room to get the rest of her stuff that she'd left there.

Octavia turned to Lexa and rolled her eyes, "I still don't think she should be playing."

Lexa shrugged, "At least she wasn't doing her usual."

"She's gonna have to stop at some point. She won't be able to play next year with a baby." Octavia stated.

"Do you think she'll keep the baby?"

"I think she will. I don't think she'd be able to give her baby to someone else."

"What about your brother?" Lexa asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"He always seems like an ass, which he is half the time, but I'm pretty sure he'd die before letting that baby be with anybody else."

***

"Would you just stay out of it?" Clarke snapped, shoving her history book into her bag and closing her locker, "It's my problem, not yours. so don't worry about it."

Octavia didn't say anything and instead choosing to stay quiet. She wasn't going to take Clarke's snapping personally. She was pregnant and just yesterday she cried after dropping her bag while getting out of the car.

But Octavia was still worried about her best friend. She'd had terrible morning sickness for a few weeks now and she was still pushing through soccer practice like nothing was going on. Octavia was worried that the baby would get stressed from all of it and she didn't want to see Clarke go through losing a baby, not after she saw her mom go through it.

"She still hasn't told him." Octavia whispered to Lexa, watching Clarke from the sideline. "It's been over a week, do you think she needs me to intervine?"

"Do you want her to kill you?' Lexa sent Octavia a questioning look.

"No, but it might be a little obvious in a few months. She needs to just get it over with."

"I'd hate for her to kill you with a soccer ball."

Octavia just smirked at Lexa, "That makes me feel special."

Lexa just giggled, "Good because I try."

Octavia managed to pulled Lexa to the side as a soccer ball flew by their heads, no doubt kicked by Clarke. Octavia finally uncovered her head and looked up to find Clarke staring back at her actually looking guilty. Octavia rolled her eyes and smiled. Pregnancy hormones.

"You don't look so good." Octavia commented as she took a seat next to Clarke at the lunch table a few days later.

Clarke had heard head resting on her arm that was on the table, she just groaned in response, "I've been cramping up all day and my aunt said that it's norm and not to worry about it."

"Maybe you should just go home." Octavia suggested.

"It's not that bad, I'll be fine until after practice." Clarke mumbled into her arm, "I can feel your eyes on me, I'm fine."

That afternoon Lexa and Octavia watched Clarke at practice. For the first half she looked ok and then the second half came and she looked like she was going to double over at anytime. Just before Octavia was going to say something, Kane seemed to notice something was off with her and said something to her.

Octavia watched Clarke walk by with a look of pain on her face. She let her leave the gym before getting up and dragging Lexa with her. They rushed through the halls and finally got to the locker room, hoping that everything would be fine and that the cramping up was totally normal.

"Clarke, where are you?" Octavia called as she opened the locker room door and not seeing her best friend. With no reply she rushed in and to the far back of the locker room, hoping she would find her just getting her stuff or something. But nothing could have prepared her for what she found.

She stopped dead in her tracks causing Lexa to run right into her. Clarke was lying motionless on the floor, blood pooling around her.


	6. Chapter 6

45 minutes later Clarke was in the hospital. Octavia and Lexa were in the waiting room, Lexa watching as Octavia paced back and forth in front of her until Abby finally came out and explained that Clarke would be fine and that she'd had an ectopic pregnancy, meaning that the baby wasn't in the uterus, but in the fallopian tube. And this was the cause of the pain and bleeding.

Clarke had never admitted to anybody, but the idea of having a baby had really started to grow on her and she'd become a little excited thinking about her baby. Whether it was a boy or girl. If they would be athletic or artsy. And now that had all been ripped away from her. She could tell when she woke up by the looks on her parents face that they weren't going to tell her that everything was going to be fine.

Jake had sat down next to her, pulling her to him as the tears spilled from her eyes. Abby told her that she was gonna go talk to Octavia and Lexa and then bring them to her. Clarke had simply nodded into her dad's shoulder. She didn't even look up when her got up and two pairs of arms engulfed her.

"I don't think she should back so soon." Octavia said quietly to Lexa as they sat on the sidelines of the soccer practice just over a week later.

"I'm pretty sure if she wasn't supposed to be here that her mom, the doctor would've said something or done something." Lexa said back, watching as Clarke stepped in front of Harper, bumped her really hard and took off with the ball towards the goal. She managed to swerve through the defense and knock a few of the girls down before scoring the ball. The only difference was the fact that she didn't get all excited and start jumping around like she normally did, instead she just returned the high five Monroe offered before making her way back to the center.

"Maybe this is good for her, it's her way to distract herself-" Octavia interrupted her own sentence as she grimaced at the sight of Clarke getting hit really hard in her left, braced knee. She stumbled a little bit and managed to stay on her feet, but Kane saw the look of pain on her face and literally had to force her to the sidelines where Octavia and Lexa already were getting the ice pack ready for her knee. Clarke very reluctantly walked over and sat down, taking off her brace and tossing to the side, shivering slightly as Octavia placed the ice pack on her knee, "Nice going, Griffin."

Clarke rolled her eyes, "It's really nothing. I've had far worse and still played."

Octavia in turn rolled her eyes, "That's what got you in that brace."

"No, the fact that I have terrible knees got me in this brace."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Octavia sighed.

"I'll still haven't paid you back for 8th grade." Clarke muttered, sending a smirk at Octavia that basically told her to shut her trap.

Octavia and Lexa rolled their eyes at each other, "You won't be doing that today." Octavia mumbled.

"You know, I don't just kick soccer balls at practice." Clarke shot back.

Octavia turned to Lexa, "We're going to your house from now on. I don't want to risk a sneak attack as soon as we walk in the door."

"Mom, she's acting like nothing happened." Octavia told her mom as she took a seat at the island. Aurora turned around from stirring the spaghetti.

"Honey, it's only been a week." Aurora stated, "Now, you know her better than I do, but I'm sure if she needed someone to talk to about it, she'd talk to you."

Octavia sighed, "She keeps saying that she's fine and that I should back off. But when she's at practice I can clearly tell that she's not fine. Even coach has started to notice something going on and he doesn't even know what happened."

Aurora set the spoon down and walked around the counter, putting her arm around her daughter's shoulders, "I know you're worried about her, but do not push. Just be her best friend."

"Wow, she's cute, Clarke. Good choice." Clarke wanted to take Lexa and drag her right out of the front door. Jake Griffin found great joy in embarrassing his children, especially when it came to his daughters dating lives.

"Oh my God, Dad, seriously?" Clarke squealed, "You're so embarrassing and we're not dating."

"Well, you should be." Jake said, "Come on, Clarke, she's cute. And there's no Octavia like normal so..."

"Honey, will you stop embarrassing her. She doesn't date everyone that she brings home." Abby said, emerging from the kitchen and smacking her husband's arm before smiling at the two girls, "Hi, Lexa. Clarke you might want to book it upstairs before your face turns any redder."

On that note, Clarke stuck her tongue out at her dad, smiled at her mom and then grabbed Lexa's arm to drag her upstairs to her room. Clarke tossed her bag down and then sat down on her bed to get her shoes off, "I warned you."

Lexa shrugged with a laugh, "I know, but trust me, mine are just as bad."

"Do your assume your dating someone just because they're cute?"

Lexa raised her eyebrow, "Are you saying I'm cute?"

Clarke shrugged, "I never said that."

"Is that why you're face is red?" Lexa asked.

"My face has been red since the second we walked in the door. Don't get any ideas." Clarke said, jokingly.

"You think I'm cute." Lexa said, gently sticking her elbow in Clarke's ribs. She smiled even more at the glare she received from the blonde. "You don't have to deny it."

Clarke fell back on the bed with a groan, "I should've just let you go to your own house."

"And let me be in an empty house?" Lexa asked with a fake pout.

Clarke replied by tossing a pillow at her, "Shut up."

Lexa just tossed the pillow back and fell onto the bed next to Clarke. "Is this what you do when you get home everyday?"

"Pretty much."

"You're so boring." Lexa groaned. "Don't you watch Netflix or something?"

"I do need to get caught up on Grey's Anatomy." Clarke said, turning on her side to retrieve her TV remote from the night stand.

"You're like the only person who's behind on that show."

Clarke raised her eyebrow at Lexa, "You watch Grey's Anatomy?"

"Don't look so surprised."

"Don't spoil it." Clarke shot back.

"Who do you think I am?"

"I'm friends with Octavia. I have trust issues. That girl doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut to save her own damn life, especially when it comes to tv shows."

"Well, I'm a nice person and will do my best to keep my mouth shut."

"Good-"

"You're only on season 7?!" Lexa shrieked as she watched in horror as Clarke selected season 7.

Clarke rolled her eyes and played the episode, "Oh, shut up."

"Oh my god, Dad!" Charlotte, Clarke's twelve year old sister groaned, throwing her hands up as she passed Clarke's room, "He is not my boyfriend."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." He called after her as she dashed off to her room.


	7. Chapter 7

Clarke wasn't sure why she had agreed to watch a scary movie. It wasn't that she didn't like them, she just ended up covering her eyes the entire time and sleeping with one eye open for two weeks. She learned this the hard way when Raven and Octavia had convinced her to watch Chucky in 7th grade. She only agreed because well, how bad could it be? Very bad was the answer. Clarke had practically ended up in Octavia's lap, her arms firmly wrapped around the brunette's arm in a death grip.

"Clarke, my arm's losing circulation." Lexa whispered into her ear, an amused smile playing on her lips.

Clarke felt her face heat up as she loosened her grip on Lexa's arm and scooted over so she wasn't practically on top of her. She was so embarrassed and very thankful at this moment that the lights were off, hiding the blush she felt on her pale cheeks. "Sorry, I should've given you a warning. It might be little too soon for me to be all over you."

Lexa only laughed also thankful, "Don't worry, lots of people do it."

Clarke laughed nervously, "That makes me feel so much better."

Clarke mentally slapped herself. Why was she so nervous about what she said or how she acted around this girl? They were friends and that's all they would stay. Clarke was not falling for someone just after her second bad relationship ended. She'd made the mistake of letting herself not only fall for Bellamy, but trust him, even after Finn. Her first love as everyone liked to say.

When Finn and Clarke broke up, they were both a mess. For months they didn't talk and he moved away to California. When he came to visit, Clarke and Finn both realized they were better off as friends anyway and now they got along perfectly, even Bellamy hadn't gotten suspicious of them doing things behind his back.

"Well, we're only halfway through the movie, so try not to kill my arm before it's over." Lexa said with a smirk that only made Clarke blush more, much to her annoyance. There was no way in hell she was falling for another person.

After the movie, Lexa turned to Clarke with a laugh, watching as Clarke detached herself from Lexa once again, "How about we watch some more Grey's?"

"That sounds good." Clarke agreed, grabbing the remote and switching from the movie to Grey's Anatomy. Neither of them cared that it was nearing 2 in the morning or the fact that they had a soccer game at two that afternoon.

They were both laughing at the stupid jokes on the show when the scene changed and Clarke tried desperately to blink back the tears forming in her eyes at the sight of one of the patients holding their newborn baby. Clarke sniffled, causing Lexa to look at her in concern. She tried to tell her it was nothing, but Lexa wasn't hearing it as she wrapped her arms around the blonde only causing her to cry harder. "God, this is so stupid." Clarke muttered against Lexa's shoulder.

"No, it's not. You lost your baby, it's understandable." Lexa whispered into her ear, rubbing circles on the blonde's back. A few minutes later she pulled away, placing her hands on Clarke's face, using her thumbs to wipe away her tears. "It's been a rough couple of weeks."

Clarke gave her a teary eyed smile and small laugh, "You could say that."

Clarke tensed up as she heard the wood floors in the hallway creek. She instinctively grabbed onto Lexa's arm looking absolutely terrified and actually freaked Lexa out. "What? Why are you holding onto to me?"

Clarke didn't reply and continued to stare into the hallway until she caught sight of what looked like a flashlight, Clarke put her hand to her chest, trying to calm her racing heart, "Charlotte!"

She watched as the phone dropped from her sister's hand, "Geez, Clarke."

"What are you doing?" Clarke asked in a quiet voice. "Weren't you supposed to be in bad at like 8?"

"Charlotte stuck her tongue out at her sister, "I'm 12 not 4 and I'm hungry. Grey's Anatomy is getting intense."

"Don't you have a track meet at 10?"

Charlotte shrugged, "Yeah."

"Well, if you're getting food, so am I." Clarke stated as she got up from the bed holding her hand out for Lexa, "And you're coming with."

All three of them were grabbing food and getting it put into dishes, enjoying tormenting each other so when a phone flashlight flashed on and someone almost shouted, "What are you doing?". All three girls jumped and screamed bloody murder. Charlotte and Lexa each grabbing onto one of Clarke's arms. They all relaxed a bit at the sight of Abby laughing hysterically at them.

"You guys are too easy." She laughed placing her hand over her chest.

"Mom, what are you doing up?" Clarke asked, her own hand on her chest in an attempt to slow her racing heart.

"Your father's snoring like a freight train right now so I couldn't sleep and then I noticed you all come down here so I figured why not have some fun?" She asked, "I didn't expect you guys to wake up the whole neighborhood, though."

"Mom, it's two in the morning!" Charlotte exclaimed, finally releasing the death grip she had on Clarke's left arm.

Abby rolled her eyes, "Your point is?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes in return, grabbing a bowl of goldfish and heading up to her room. Abby just turned to Clarke, shaking her head. "Don't look at me, she's your kid."

"You're still related to her."

"She didn't get my genetics. You and dad are at fault here."

"You know, you used to be my favorite kid."

Clarke's jaw dropped, "I still am and you know it. Oldest kid is always the best and the most favored."

"You're really testing that." Abby mumbled.

Clarke scoffed before turning to Lexa, "Are you parents this mean to you?"

"I don't know what your definition of mean is." Lexa mumbled, smiling as Clarke smacked her arm.

"Why don't I just trade you and Lexa? I already like her more than you." Abby said earning her a glare from Clarke and an amused smile from Lexa.

Clarke smacked her arm again, "Don't make her think she's winning. You're supposed to be on my side."

"Oh, am I?" Lexa asked, smirking at Clarke, "Your mom's nicer than you."

"No, she's just brainwashing you. Don't fall for it."

"What time did you go to sleep?" Octavia asked, watching as Clarke and Lexa yawned for the 4th time since they'd gotten to the soccer field.

"4." Clarke replied through another yawn.

"Grey's Anatomy was too intense for her to stop." Lexa added.

"Hopefully you don't pass out on the field."

Octavia was pleasantly surprised to see Clarke play better than she ever had before. Clarke had chest trapped a ball right into a girl's face, breaking her nose. She scored three of the seven goals and possibly broke the ankle of the other team's goalie after she slid into her while trying to score. All in the first half of the game.

"Geez, Clarke why don't you just kill someone while you're at it." Octavia said as she grabbed a water bottle and tossed to the extremely sweaty blonde.

"Oh, please, you've seen me do worse."

Lexa raised her eyebrow, "There's worse?"

Octavia looked to Clarke, "Do you want to tell her or should I?"

Clarke rolled her eyes and waved her off, "Last year I knocked someone out with the ball and got a red card for it."

"The poor girl was like 14."

"It's not like I did it on purpose." Clarke defended. "She just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Reasons I don't play soccer." Lexa muttered.

The next half of the game went much less violently with Clarke only taking down a few people and not breaking anybodies bones. The Arkers won 12 to 4 and all of them were super excited and bouncing around the field like kids on Christmas. Even Kane looked super happy only mentioning to Clarke that she should try to break a few less noses in their next game.

"Nice job out there, kid." Jake said, high fiving his daughter as she joined Abby and Jake after the madness died down. "That poor girl's nose though."

"What can I say? I'm a nose breaker."

"You definitely got the cheesy jokes from your father."

 **I saw a chance for a cheesy pun and I took it. I hope you guys liked this. Leave me some reviews, they honestly make me want to continue this story and make me feel good about my writing.**


End file.
